cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith
Zenith is a Cybernations alliance residing on the White sphere trading team that was founded on July 3, 2008. Originally part of the Aqua Team and a proctectorate of NATO, it is now an established White Team Alliance, a move held in late October 2008. History The Beginning For a full list of events, see: Timeline of Zenith Zenith was founded on July 3, 2008, by Duncan King, Brian Reimer, GogetaDBZ96, Daniel Jeffery, and Kevonieia. The founders had previously worked together in ICON and NATO and wanted to set out on their own. Zenith quickly connected with fellow Aqua alliances and entered talks for an Aqua Bloc. This resulted in the signing of the AAT alongside TAB and tR. Soon after in August, Zenith along with the rest of Cybernations was thrust into another global war, the War of the Coalition. Zenith declared support for NATO after a brief state of Neutrality amongst intelligence of conflicting treaties. During which, Zenith supported NATO militarily and financially against SOLID. This conflict concluded with SOLID surrendering to GGA, Valhalla, BAPS, NATO, Invicta, and Zenith and agreeing to pay reparations totaling 1050 Technology to Zenith. This was later forgiven. Independance A few weeks later, near the end of August, Zenith started talks with NATO for a treaty upgrade from their proctectorate. A MDOAP was signed and Zenith could now be considered to be fully independent. It was also around this same time that Zenith elected its first full government. Within this time period, Zenith extended foreign contacts with a focus on Aqua alliances and signed further treaties with MHA, ACV in addition to the earlier AAT. Zenith also signed treaties with Old Guard and TFD in this time. Move to White This period would be short-lived as Zenith decided to move to the White team in late October along with treatying TPF and adding a new proctectorate, Pendulum, a first in Zenith history. This was mostly due to what was perceived as tensions within the aqua sphere. By early November, Zenith had passed 1 million Total NS. The rest of 2008 passed by relatively calmly. Two new treaties, with TOOL and GUN, were signed and Zenith's treaty with TFD was upgraded to a MDOAP. They also had their second elections and several new faces were added to the cabinet table along with reshuffling of some others. Karma War Zenith's 2009 included involvement in the Karma War, entering through treaty obligations with TPF. Prior to this, NADC and FEAR both signed treaties with Zenith. The war also resulted in the cancelling of the mutual defense treaties with MHA and TAB. It also resulted in an exodus with two of the founders and a couple other members, who disagreed with how the war looked for Zenith. The war ended with White Peace. Member Nations Rulers of Zenith-affiliated nations are said to be referred to as Zenites or Zenithians. The very core of Zenith nations were among a group of members originating from the aqua alliance, ICON. This was a small alliance who later disbanded, with members mainly joining NATO or the alliance NORAD. A core group of about 10 members joined Zenith in this manner. However, Zenith's current rank and file is mainly of scattered origins. A majority are new rulers who are recruited into Zenith upon creation of their nations. Government For more on Zenith's Government, see: Government of Zenith Overseer: Sulmar Advisor of Defense: Doctorrodders Advisors of Finance: AulusGranthius (Tech), Decomposition (Aid Programs), Sturtyboy (Special Projects) Advisor of Information/Statistics: Duncan King Advisor of Foreign Affairs: Sonjo Advisor of Recruitment/Education: Kzoppistan See also *Charter of Zenith *White External links * Announcement of Zenith * Alliance Forums Category:Zenith Category:Alliances Category:Zenith Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:Charter of Zenith